cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Beast of Bolton
The Beast of Bolten is an Alien Big Cat sighted in Bolton, Ontario. The beast has been allegedly sighted numerous times, and is described as being a large, black cat-like creature that has been seen terrorizing the people of Bolten. Do you believe in the beast, or have you captured a picture of it? Get in touch via webdesk@theboltonnews.co.uk, Facebook through facebook.com/theboltonnews, or Twitter @TheBoltonNews. Sightings Anne Wright Sighting In June 2006, head of English at Rumworth School, Anne Wright, said she saw the creature as she looked out of the bedroom window of her home in Spring Meadows, off Radcliffe Road in Darcy Lever. Leighton Brierley Sighting Also in 2006, Leighton Brierley said he and four friends came across the animal, in Bromwich Street as he was leaving his girlfriend’s apartment. The beast emerged from a nearby garage and brushed past his leg, making Leighton the only person to have claimed to come into direct contact with the animal. Leighton came forward with his story in November, 2015. Peter Wood Sighting After a three year hiatus, the beast was back in 2009, when Peter Wood, of Poulton Avenue, Breightmet, spotted the animal in Leverhulme Park. Barry Calvert Sighting Around the same time, Barry Calvert said he spotted it near the Schoenstatt Shrine, in Kearsley. Mr Calvert, 58, said he was able to watch the beast from a distance of about 120 yards adding: "I saw this thing, and it looked like a black puma - big. It had pointy ears, like a cat, and it was very sleek, with high shoulders and a very long tail, about three foot, and you could see the size of its paws." Barbara Cooke Sighting In October 2010, Hollands Nurseries worker Barbara Cooke she saw a panther-like animal in a field in Bromley Cross. Alanah Belk Sighting THE Beast of Bolton is on the prowl once again according to fresh eye witness accounts. The large black cat — which is rumoured to stalk the fields around Darcy Lever — was spotted by a mother and daughter near Farnworth cemetery. Alanah Belk, aged 56, and Sherri-Lee Belk, aged 35, were walking their dogs in the fields at about 2.30pm on October 11, when they spotted a large black object lying in the grass. She said: “We haven’t seen it for a long-time but we don’t walk the dogs in the field near the cemetery anymore. But some people have come up to us and said they had seen it too, so who knows?" Natalie Kay Sighting Several locals have reported a giant cat prowling their streets at night, with the latest stating that an animal the "size of a car bonnet" stopped her in her tracks on a darkened road at night. Terrified eye-witness Natalie Kay says that she had been returning from a shopping trip when she saw a huge panther-like animal with "greedy yellow eyes". She described the moment she came face to face with the 'Beast' while driving her Vauxhall Zafira at around 9.30pm on Tuesday November 10. "I had to slam the brakes on and it just stopped dead right in the middle of the road, staring at me. It was big with a long tail, pointed ears and greedy yellow eyes - about the same size as the bonnet of my car and really scary. You hear of these animals in jungles, but you wouldn't think anything like that could live in Bolton." Natalie said the creature ran down a dirt track that leads to Higher and Lower Doe Hey Reservoirs - a perfect hiding spot for the 'Beast'. Since 2006 there have been numerous sightings of a giant, mysterious black cat "larger than a rottweiler" stalking the Greater Manchester town. Following Natalie Kay's encounter, Bolton residents said they were worried in case the creature continued to stalk the local children's parks. Mum-of-two Claire Denning, 41, said: "If we came across it in the park I would be terrified and so would the kids. Would it attack them? I don't know. It's scary." Worried Karen Hamilton, 39, said: "Shouldn't experts like zoo people be out there looking for it? I wouldn't want it killed but if it saw a small child and pounced it could kill or maim. It would be horrible if it attacked someone." November 18, 2015 Sighting In the most recent sighting, a woman saw a Lynx-like creature off the A6 in Blackrod on the evening of November 18 2015. The woman, who didn’t wish to be named, saw the animal from a distance of three metres. She said it was the size of a medium dog and had a striped face with a fur beard. Explanations Danny Bamping from the British Big Cat Society said he would treat any reports of 'The Beast of Bolton' "very seriously". Mr Bamping, of Plymouth, Devon, said: "I think it's quite likely that the Beast of Bolton exists. I don't think it's going to walk into the town centre and parade in front of everyone. But some areas on the outskirts of Bolton are quite accessible without seeing too much concrete." And Mr Bamping attributes the 'beast' to the availability of big cats for sale as pets in stores like Harrods in London until the mid 1970s, and also to US aircrews as far back as WWII. He added: "During the Second World War, American aircrews brought bob cat and puma cubs over as mascots. By the time the war was over they were fully grown, so they couldn't just put them in their planes and fly home. You could walk into Harrods in London and buy a cheetah until 1973, and the laws on ownership only changed in 1976. At that time, most people gave them to zoos or, unfortunately, had them put down. What the Government failed to legislate against were people with emotional attachments to their animals simply took them out on the Yorkshire Moors or Pennines and released them. It was only in 1981 with the countryside act that the loophole was closed. There was a five-year legal window to introduce wild animals into the British countryside. What we're experiencing now are the offspring from that." Danny said some sightings could be attributed to Royal Bengal cats, which are larger than average domestic cats and have a similar patterning to leopards. But he believes many to be genuine, and the sheer range of one animal could be responsible for numerous sightings. “Realistically, the only one that could live in Britain is a leopard. If there was a lion, we would know about it,” Danny said, "Leopards are only 28 inches from shoulder to shoulder and they’re the most elusive. They can cover up to 35 kilometres in a night. If people don’t approach them and they’re no threat, they’re just going to run in the opposite direction. Most cats that are in the wild don’t want to be seen. They will see a human as a threat.” Sources Yolasite article Mirror news article Bolton news article Cryptomundo eyewitness accounts Sighting near UK reservoir The Sun sighting Dailystar news article Gallery Reservoirs.jpg Bolton2.jpg|Skulls of possible Bolton Beasts on display in Bolton Museum. Bolton1.jpg Category:Pages that need to be categorized Category:Alien Big Cats